One Last Chance
by DangirNerd
Summary: When Vergil needs help from his darling brother, will Dante be convinced that Vergil really has changed? Sucky summary is sucky.


**Hello Internet. This is my first time actually publishing a fanfic on any sort of website. Yeah…so, this is A Devil May Cry fanfic with Devilcest :D becauseidonthaveanythingbett ertodowithmylife *cough* I mean…whut. Anyways, I'll stop babbling and go on~**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from Devil May Cry except for the fanfic._

* * *

Dante kicked up his boots, resting them on his desk. "Ah, nothing like a day-off filled with pizza and laziness." He took a bite out of his pizza. Nice. Granted, it was a few days old, but that didn't stop Dante. In fact, he didn't even mind the taste. If it's possibly edible, he'd eat it. You see, Dante didn't really like much, but if there was one thing he really enjoyed, it was pizza. The cheesy goodness, the crisp pepperoni, the crunchy crust. God, it made his mouth water just_ thinking_ about it! So when something— or someone— disrupted his "alone time" with his lovely partner, it's Hell to pay…literally.  
The door opened and Dante didn't even bother to open his eyes, assuming it was only Lady. "Babe, I know you love seeing my sexy face, but, fuck, I need my days off. You'll get your money another day."  
"I'm not here for your money."  
Dante's eyes flashed open. That wasn't Lady's voice. He looked at the door. Definitely didn't_ look_ like Lady. It was like looking into a mirror. Except, he was looking at someone who isn't even_ near_ as sexy as himself.  
Vergil.  
Dante stood up immediately, guns pointed at his twin brother. "The hell, Verge?! You just barged into my place like that?! You wanna kill me, fine, but not in my baby!"  
Vergil scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. I'm not here to kill you at this moment, _brother_, I'm merely here to…well, you'll see. But your so-called 'baby' is safe…for now."  
Dante crinkled his brow. "Then why're you here?"  
"I told you, you'll see. You've always been rather impatient, haven't you?" Vergil walked in front of Dante, his hands resting on the desk with a smirk playing on his lips.  
Dante arched an eyebrow. "The fuck you talking about?"  
"Language, dear brother," Vergil slicked his hair back, not wanting it in his face, looking like his younger twin.  
Dante scoffed, finally putting his guns down. He slumped back into his chair. "Okay, fine. But, seriously, why the hell are you here?"  
"I wanted a nice, simple talk with my brother," Vergil answered calmly.  
Dante snorted. "Talk? Babe, your 'talks' consist of guns, swords, and bloodshed. If you wanna fight, fine by me. I could beat the shit out of you any day."  
Vergil's face paled, anger seeming to rise inside of him. "Though I doubt that could happen," he said through clenched teeth. "I'm not going to fight you. I'll say it again: A talk is all I wish."  
Dante rested his feet on the desk. "Then talk."  
Vergil scowled at his brother. "Has Mother taught you nothing about manners?"  
"Has Mother taught you nothing about staying loyal to family?" Dante countered.  
Vergil ignored Dante, except for a quiet and muffled, "Clearly not." He sighed. "You're a fairly good demon hunter, are you not?"  
"Yeah, I'd say so, considering I beat you all the time," Dante answered.  
Vergil rolled his eyes, letting that pass. "I wanted to ask you if you'd…help me with a small problem I have."  
"A problem?" Dante asked. "What makes you think I would help you with a problem?"  
"Well, for starters, you have a business where you do precisely that. Also, I'm your twin brother," Vergil explained.  
Dante shook his head. "Nope. I'm not helping you."  
Vergil groaned. "Why not?"  
"Well, you aren't my brother anymore. And I only do things for people I like. Which aren't you," Dante said.  
"Brother, please," Vergil leaned in, causing Dante to flinch back, eyes wide. "I need you. I really have a problem, and you're the only one who can help me. Please."  
"Why should I help you?" Dante asked quietly, gulping.  
"You know why," Vergil answered, just as quietly. Dante shook his head. "Because I know, and you know, that you still love me. I'm still your brother. The same brother from when we were children. The one who would protect you as long as you did the same for me. You know I'm still there. So you have to help me. In hopes of finding me— the real me."  
Dante stood up. "No. No, you aren't still there, Vergil. If you were there, you wouldn't have tried to kill me! I don't know what the _hell_ happened down there, but I know that, dammit, my brother was taken away! That Vergil is gone! Now it's just some blood-thirsty killer, who only wants power! I want my brother back, and I can't have him!" He slumped down to his knees, hands covering his face. People say devils never cry, but that…that wasn't true at all. Devils can. Devils may cry. And Dante was proving that right now.  
Vergil stood there, staring at his younger twin. "I'm sorry."  
And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1! Yay c: That ending was pure cheez-whiz (mm…cheez-whiz…) and I'm slapping myself for that XD I feel like it was OOC, but eh, I made this on a Sunday afternoon with a headache. Win for me~ Hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
